Snow Angel
by Innocent.But.Deadly.Cookie
Summary: Yukiko moves to Konoha with her mother and meets Naruto. After an accident, Yukiko's mother dies and her last wish for them is for them to look after each other. To protect each other. After meeting a certain Red head, Yukiko's world turns upside down and doesn't understand what her feelings for the red head are. Bad summary, please give it a chance. GaaraXOC


_**SO I WANTED TO MAKE A NEW STORY WITH AN OC AND i THOUGHT OF NARUTO! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**_

_**SUMMARY: YUKIKO MOVES TO KONOHA AND MEETS NARUTO. WHEN HER MOTHER DIES, YUKIKO TAKES IT UPON HERSELF AND HELPS NARUTO IN ANY WAY SHAPE AND FORM. HER LIFE IS NORMAL, AS A NORMAL AS BEING A KUNOICHI CAN BE, THAT IS UNTIL SHE MEETS A CERTAIN RED HEAD.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

* * *

_Some people don't believe in friendship. Some people think that those who believe and speak of friendship are complete losers. I have been called a loser many times...and so has my best friend. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what they think or say about you. If you believe in something you should hold on to it and never let it go. Never stop believing in something just because people make fun of you for it or because you think you will be 'cool' if you do. In this life, all we can take to the afterlife...is our beliefs. If you stop believing in what you want...you will stop being who you truly are...your life will be a lie._

* * *

[YUKI'S POV]

I looked around the very spacious hallway of the unknown building my mother had brought me to. We had been travelling all day and night...for three days straight, to reach what my mother called 'Konoha'. It was a very big village with huge walls and some very nice people that said hi to me and gave me cookies.

"Stay out here while I speak with Hokage-sama, alright, Yuki?" I looked up at my mother, and nodded. My mother was a very pretty woman, or so many people told me, she was 5'2" and slender. She was a kunoichi back home and she was apperantly a very good medic nin. She had long sky blue hair, it reached the middle of her back. I had seen my mother wih a few white highlights, a few times, but every time I asked her about it she would say that it was nothing and the next day she would not have them anymore. She had really pretty blue eyes, some people say that my mother and I look nothing alike because I have black hair and dark brown eyes, they almost look black.

When I nodded to her she smiled brightly and walked inside the room, leaving me to sit outside on the chairs. That's what I loved about my mother. She always smiled, no matter what was happening. I remember when she told me that my daddy had died, she always smiled even though her eyes would always water every time sottmeone spoke about him. It made me sad and I promised myself that I would always do what ever it took to make my mommy smile, a real smile not the fake one she smiled at those people.

I turned my head to the right when I heard feet hitting the floor very quickly. I could see a little boy, about my age, running towards me. He had bright yellow hair , black shirt and gray shorts. He was running to fast, that when he ran infront of me he tripped on his own legs and fell face first making a big 'thump' sound.

I gasped and ran towards him, trying to make sure that he was ok. When I reached him, I sat on my knees and pushed him slightly so that he was laying on his back. He was adorable! He had cat whiskers on his cheeks and really pretty blue eyes. Almost like my mommy's. "Are you ok?"

The boy just layed on the floor, starring up at me. He was staring so much that I could feel my cheeks growing warmer and warmer. I wasn't used to people staring at ame. When he blinked his eyes he sat up and looked around. "Are you...asking me?" He asked with confusion, he sounded like that was something that he wasn't used to.

I nodded my head slowly, before noticing that his nose was bleeding. I stood up and ran towards my bag, which was sitting on the bench where I had been sitting, and gotut a tissue. When I handed it to him he just stared at it, before I pointed to his nose. "You're nose is bleeding...and yea, I was asking you. You did trip over your own feet." I sat back down infront of him and giggled when he glared at the spot where he tripped. It looked like he wanted to kill the poor floor.

The boy looked up at me with his bright pretty blue eyes, that reminded me of the ocean, and nodded his head. "I'm ok...who are you?" His voice was timid, almost like he was afraid that I wouldn't answer him or he crossed a line. I couldn't understand why though.

I smiled brightly and bowed, well as much as you can bow when you're sitting on your knees. "I'm Inoue, Yukiko. What's your name?"

The boy sat up, his eyes shinning brightly with excitement. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto and I'm going to be the next hokage, believe it!"

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand. He looked so sure of himself. That must be what my mommy meant when she said that if you have a dream, you should always try and make it come true. He had a dream and he looked determind to make it come true. I bowed again, bending all the way down, my forehead almost touching the floor. "Nice to meet you, future hokages-sama!"

I looked up and noticed the red tint on Naruto's cheeks. He was rubbing the back of hi head, making sure that he didn't keep eye contact with me. He was emberrassed.

Before he could say anything, the door that my mother had gone through earlier, opened and out stepped my mother. She was looking back towards the door so she hadn't seen Naruto yet. "Alright, Yuki. Lets-" My mother finally noticed Naruto and his still bleeding nose since he hadn't cleaned it with the tissue yet. "Oh my...are you alright?"

Naruto nodded, and FINALLY cleaned his nose with the tissue. He had probably forgotten about it. He looked back down at the floor, not making eye contact with mommy. I turned to mommy and smiled. "Mommy, this is Naruto. He's going to be the next Hokage."

Mommy got a soft smile on her face and turned back to Naruto, walking towards him. "Really?" She bent down and picked Naruto up so that he was standing infront of her. Mommy bowed down a bit, still on her knees. "Well, its an honor to meet the future Hokage. My name is Yuzuki but you can call me Yuzu."

Naruto was still looking at the floor, his face red. "I-its nice to m-meet you, I'm...Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto was moving his leg left and right, waiting for my mother's response. He was so focused on the floor that he didn't notice the look of shock on her face.

"U...uzumaki?" My mother asked quietly. She had a far away look, like she was remembering something important.

Naruto nodded his head in confusion.

My mother smiled kindly at him, seeing the confusion on his face. "So you're from the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto just stared at mommy like she was crazy.

Before Naruto could ask her anything, the doors to the hokage room opened up and out stepped the Hokage himself. He was dressed in white robes with a weird hat thingy on his head. It seemed that the Hokage doors were going to interrupt every thing we say. "Inoue-san. May I speak with you privetly."

My mother nodded and left with a smile at us. Naruto turned to me, silently asking me what was going on, and I shrugged my shouders. Sometimes mommy can be a bit weird...not even I can understand most of the things she says and does.

[YUZUKI'S POV]

I walked into the hokage room still lost in my thoughts. I was trying to figure out who's son Naruto was...there was only one person, and Naruto looked alot like her...but I needed to make sure. "He's an Uzumaki...and yet he doesn't know of his clan?"

Hokage-sama sat on his chair with a sigh. He looked like he was tired, being in charge of a village must be taxing. " Both of his parents didn't want him to know who they were to him. They made me promise not to tell him."

I rubbed my face, getting ready to ask the question that I was scared to ask. I din't want to believe that it was her. "Who is his mother?"

Hokage-sama stared at me for a few seconds, probably already knowing that I knew the answer to that question. "Kushina." I closed my eyes tightly. She had never mentioned that she was having a child...I was going to move here with my husband a few months before the attack and Kushina had told me that she was going to give me a surprise when I saw her again...but I never got the chance to see her again because of the attack. I was too scared to come here...especially since my husband had helped out Konoha when the beast attacked. "You knew her." It wasn't a question.

I nodded my head slowly, trying to answer as best as I could. "She and I...were friends when we were children. I had moved to Uzushiogakure when I was very young and we met, became friends...until she had to leave for Konoha. I moved back to Yukigakure...and...I married Kohaku...Uzumaki, Kohaku. Kushina's older brother." I could see the surprise in the Hokage's eyes. "She and I kept in touch all the time, before she died...she sent me a letter telling me to visit her because she had wonderful news that she wanted to give Kohaku and I ...but...the beast attacked...and Kohaku died...I was too afraid to come here."

The hokage nodded silently, smiling fondly at me when he noticed my eyes watering. "She spoke highly of you...she looked up to you. She never did tell me you were her sister-in-law, though. You kept your own surname..."

I nodded. "I couldn't...handle having his last name. In Yukiko's birth certificate, she has her father's last name. But I couldn't use it...not right now, anyways." I bowed lowly, making sure he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to show themselves. "Thank you for telling me, Hokage-sama...I will leave you to your work." I turned around and left the room, closing the door silently.

[YUKI'S POV]

I was playing with Naruto's hair, feeling how soft it was. He had such pretty hair, I loved the color too! His head was laying on my lap, it seemed like he had fallen asleep. When I heard the door open I lookedup and saw mommy walking out, fer face facing the floor.

"Yuki..." I looked back up at mommy, seeing her trying to hold back her smile. Her mouth kept twitching weirdly. "What ...are you doing to poor Naruto?"

I looked down at Naruto, still playing with his hair. I wish I had scissors so that I could cut his pretty hair and put it on my head, maybe then it could grow as soft as his. "Playing with Naru-chan's hair."

Mommy couldn't hold back her smile any longer, she shook her head. " Why?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Its soft and pretty. I've never seen yellow hair before, either."

Mommy laughed quietly, making her way towards us. "Its blond hair, honey. Not yellow. " Mommy looked down at Naruto and laughed again. "Look, you made him fall asleep. That's why it was so quiet." Mommy bent down and shook Naruto softly. "Naruto-kun...wakey wakey." Naruto began to stir and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yuki and I are going to eat.."

Naruto looked at mommy sadly for a few seconds before nodding and getting up.

Mommy smiled and held on to his hand, making him turn to her in confusion. "Would you like to come with us? We're new here, you see, so we don't know what the best places to eat are. You can tell us what the best place to eat is and I'll buy you some food. My treat."

Naruto's eyes lit up brightly, I could see them watering a bit. "R-really?" Mommy nodded, giving him a bright smile. A true smile. Naruto turned to me, asking me permission with his eyes.

I stood up infront of him, smiling as brightly as mommy was smiling. "Come with us! It'll be so much fun!" Naruto rubbed his eyes with his arm and looked at us, his smile and eyes shinning brightly. "OK!"

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? BAD?**


End file.
